digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Phantom Night
Digimon Phantom Night is a fan made series created by User:Blossom49451. Plot A while ago, an evil Digimon by the name of LordAkumon had ventured to the human world with his army for he succesfully conqueredthe digital world and wanted more power. However, he was defeated by Athenamon and most his powers were sealed and scattered across the world as rare, beautiful and exclusive Digi Diamonds. But now LordAkumon is back! And he's sending an army to reclaim what was lost. Not wanting the same disaster to happen again, a group of rebel youths and their digimon partners band together as the Digital Phantom Heart thieves to reclaim every last Digi Diamond and break a few rules along the way!!! Main Characters The Digital Phantom Thieves- Main Protagonists- A rowdy group of youths and their Digimon who manage to outwit the law of LordAkumon to retrieve the powerful Digi Diamonds in order to prevent his reign and to grant their own wishes. They will only steal items with Digi Diamonds and from other thieves. They consist of: *'Tauro Minzunaki' a.k.a. Joker Zero- The leader. He characterized as energetic and ready for action and playful at heart. He wants to be known as the best phantom thief in the world. When he's not doing crimes, he'll usually eat, play games or hang out with his other teammates. His wish is to locate his long lost father after he was separated by him in a accident when he was young. *'Kaimon'- Zero's Partner and best friend. He is happy-go-lucky and energetic just like his partner. He used to live in the Digital World until it was taken over by LordAkumon and his Army and ever since then, had a personal vendetta against them. He is more down to earth than Tauro and sometimes calls him out for it. His goal is to defeat LordAkumon once and for all and his wish is to live in luxury with his friends. *'Alta Madrien' a.k.a. King Flash- The newbie. He is characterized as outgoing, proud and a bit clumsy. He thinks of himself as a ladies man, much to every girl's annoyance. Usually when something dangerous occurs, he is the first to freak out. But when his friends are in danger, he will step in no matter what. His wish is to have the hearts of all of the girls around the world. *'Nejimon'- King's partner. He is young and somewhat shy but cares about his friends. He is mostly curious and filled with youthful delight but is also pretty strong for someone his size. His wish goal is to become stronger and make more friends. *'Mizuki Nano' a.k.a. Queen Cat- The shy girl. She is characterized as shy, polite and ladylike but also strong. She is somewhat of a crybaby when things go wrong but she is strong willed and will do anything for the sake of her loved ones. She can is tech savy, good at cooking and loves anime, manga and cute things. Her wish is to become a successful manga artist. *'Chillymon'- Queen's Partner. She is outgoing and tough but still girly and ladylike. She is constantly annoyed with antics of the male members and constantly scolds them for it. She also convinces Mizuki to be more social. They are considered to be more like sisters towards each other. Her goal is to regain her home from evil and her wish would be to the most beautiful Digimon in the Digital World. *'Sirenmon'-Team informer. She informs the Phantom Thieves about their targets and traps ahead of them. She has a human form as well. 'Antagonists' *'LordAkumon'-Main Antagonist. He is responsible for the take over of the Digital World as well as the corruption of the Human World. He is truly devious and serious about his work and will stop at nothing for the enslavement of the two worlds. *'Doom Generals'-Underlings of LordAkumon. A group of Digimon instructed to reign over parts of the Human World and Digital World and collect dark energy for their master. They are also tasked to destroy the Protagonists. *'Akumon Army'- an army of Digimon loyal to their masters and cause trouble in the human world for both the humans and the digimon there. * Phantom Officers- Secondary Antagonists. Their job is to apprehend the protagonists at any cost but are usually outwitted by them. Though on occasion, they join forces to stop LordAkumon's forces. The only named officer is Mariko Suzinami and her partner is Paomon. 'Others' *'Black Trump' aka. Yusuke Marimoto -The rival. He is a shadowy character that aligns himself to nobody but helps out the thieves on occasion. He is calm, cool, serious and is a master of illusion. Zero is constantly jealous of him. *'Geromon'-Trump's partner. He is mostly the comic relief but is good at his job. he loves playing with Anya. *'Lady Noir' aka. Rosia Morcief- She is the daughter of a friend of Black Trump's father. She thinks of Trump as her big brother. She currently lives at an orphanage for girls. *' '- Noir's partner. Formerly a member of LordAkumon's army, she wishes to redeem herself by helping out the heroes in saving the world. She has a strong loyalty to Rosia after she is saved by her and can be described as a tsundere. *'Athenamon'- She was the Digimon responsible for defeating LordAkumon and his army, creating the Phantom Zone and for creating the Digi Diamonds. Her exact location is unknown but the rebel digimon look up to her. Locations *'Digital World'- Once a peaceful world now separated in kingdoms ruled by leaders of LordAkumon's Army. *'Akumon Castle'- The base of of LordAkumon and his army. *'Human World'- A bustling world where humans and digimon are on constant surveillance by LordAkumon. *'Phantom Zone'- A strange rift in the middle of the Human World and the Digital World. It has a city like atmosphere with tall buildings with flashing lights and signs and it always seems to be night there. This is home to the rebelling digimon and humans who are against the Akumon Empire. *'Phantom Blimp'- The Home Base of the Digital Phantom Thieves that can teleport to the team's location after their mission. Character Pages *Fan: Digital Phantom Thieves *Fan:Tauro Minzunaki *Fan: Kaimon (Phantom Night) *Fan: Alta Madrien *Fan: Nejimon (Phantom Night) *Fan: Mizuki Nano *Fan: Chillymon (Phantom Night) *Fan: Sirenmon (Phantom Night) *Athenamon (Phantom Night) *LordAkumon (Phantom Night) *Akumon Army *Fan:Yusuke Marimoto *Geromon (Phantom Night) *Fan:Rosia Morcief *Skunkmon (Phantom Night) *Mariko Suzinami *Paomon (Phantom Night) *List of other characters in Digimon Phantom Night Theme Songs (I know its already been done but please note that this is a fan made project) *OP: Kaitou Miracle Shounen Boy by Arukarider *ED: Ikuze! Kaitou Shojo by Momoiro Clover Z *OP#2: "Fake and going to fade" by Silhouette from the Skylit *ED#2: Endless NOVA by AG7 List of Episodes *Fan:Digimon Phantom Night Chapter 1- Welcome to the Night! Gallery |Joker Zero |King Flash |Queen Cat |Kaimon |Chillymon Sirenmon b.jpg|Sirenmon